A Night to Remember
by buttercupandwestley
Summary: Levi wakes Hanji in the middle of the night, and tells her to follow him. What could be that important? Where are they going? Should you really take dating advice from Erwin Smith? What's the best way to annoy Nile Dok? LeviHan- One Shot with Epilogue- Complete


LeviHan- A Night to Remember

"Levi, it's the middle of the night, where are you taking me?" Hanji laughed.

Just moments ago, she awoke to the sound of Levi knocking on the door. She only had time to grab her glasses before he took her hand and told her to follow him. What could be so important that it couldn't have waited until morning?

"Hurry up." He said.

They crossed the Survey Corps building, trying not to wake the others that were asleep in their bunks. Soon they came to a room on the highest level of the building. Levi opened the door, and it appeared to be abandoned, save for a few spiders here and there. Without a word, Levi led Hanji into the room, and opened the sole window, beckoning her to follow him through it.

The window opened on the roof of the building, where the pair scrambled to the peak, and they sat down. Hanji had never been here before. The view from the top of the building was serene, not a creature stirred on the landscape. The houses were dark, and the walls rose to meet the horizon in the distance. Above them, the clouds had parted to reveal a blanket of stars, shimmering around a full moon.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Hanji smiled. "We never get to see the sights like this. You kind of take the night sky for granted when you're caught up in all the things you have to do, I guess."

"I can't tell if that's really deep, or really stupid."

"Maybe it's both." Hanji replied. They looked at the sky for a while in silence, before Hanji again broke the silence. "So…is there a reason that you brought me on the roof in the middle of the night?" Levi blinked in surprise, he hadn't anticipated this.

"You mean you don't know? What about…" He paused. "The code?" he whispered. Hanji raised an eyebrow in return.

"The code?"

"Erwin said that women have a secret code. If you take them to eat food, or to watch the stars on the roof, that they'll…" He stopped and turned away to hide the colour in his cheeks. Erwin had set him up, what an asshole. He closed his eyes and waited for her to leave. Instead, she started to laugh, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how to talk to women, do you?" She asked. "You took Erwin's advice? Erwin Smith, the guy who got turned down by three women at once?"

"Momentary lapse of judgement." He mumbled. She surprised him by putting her hand on his.

"You don't need any code, Levi! Just be yourself. I fell in love with you, not with Erwin's code. Any date you take me on would be perfect."

"That time it was definitely stupid."

"You're more stupid."

"Your glasses are shitty."

"You wear high-heeled boots."

"Shut up."

…

"Good night, Levi."

"Good night, shitty glasses."

/The End?

EPILOGUE: THE NEXT MORNING

It was a beautiful morning, and Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police, was visiting the Survey Corps building. It wasn't a task he looked forward to, but today was different. Levi and Hanji were nowhere to be seen. Normally they wouldn't let him alone when he visited; maybe this time he could get in to see Erwin and get out without them taking notice. He turned the corner leading to Erwin's office when he saw the door of the abandoned guest room opening. Through the door came a very sore Levi and Hanji. Damn, they caught him.

As he approached them, he saw that both of them were scratching a rash of itchy red bumps on their exposed skin.

"Allergic to something, Corporal Levi?" He sneered. Maybe this was finally his chance to get a one-up on them.

"Yeah." Levi replied. "We're allergic to bullshit. I think it's time for you to leave." The pair grinned and high fived each other, waiting until Nile had slunk out of sight before wincing.

"Next time we look at the stars, maybe we ought to take bug spray or something. My face is covered in bug bites." Hanji suggested. Levi fought back a smile as he turned to face her.

"Shut up, it's an improvement."

"I agree, you've never looked better." She grinned as she took his hand. No matter what way she looked at it, that was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
